08 January 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-08 ;Comments *Peel's caustic introduction refers to the fact that Liverpool had been beaten 2-1 away by Sheffield United in the first leg of the Worthington (League) Cup semi-final. (BBC report). *The Cove track is initially announced as "Mainland". By the end of the following Ladytron session track, an email had been received from the band informing that the track actually played was "A Good Film Maker". *Peel says he had attended a wedding "outside Edinburgh" at the end of last week. Terry Edwards had also been there. "What an excellent bloke he is too." *Earlier in the day, John had been talking to a Radio 4 colleague about the city of Del Rio, Texas and Wolfman Jack, who was a DJ at XERF in the area. By a coincidence, regular correspondent Gary Roberts of Escondido, CA had mailed Peel a press cutting from the San Diego Union Tribune describing a campaign to have a statue of the Wolfman erected in Del Rio. Peel talks fondly of listening to his radio show whilst driving around at night. Sessions *Ladytron #2. Originally recorded for One World on 2002-12-04. No known commercial release. According to Ken Garner's "The Peel Sessions" (p.301), the recording includes eleven tracks, but only four are broadcast on this show (one of which, 'Blue Jeans', "has yet to be aired"). Tracklisting :JP: "I'm embarrassed to admit this for several reasons, but I've supported Liverpool for fifty-five years and this team is what we doctors call shit." *Asian Dub Foundation: Rise To The Challenge (LP - Enemy Of The Enemy) White label :JP: "I'm not going to say anything more about football in the course of tonight's programme because I could have some kind of seizure and die on the air. People would say - do you know, they would - they'd say, 'he would have wanted to go that way.' Complete nonsense, let me tell you." *Papercut Homicide: Rasputin (LP - From Filth Comes Grace) Retribute *Cove: A Good Film Maker (12") Unlabel :Starts playing the Mighty Two track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Ladytron: True Mathematics (Peel session) *Mighty Two: War Is Over (Various LP - No Bones For The Dogs - Dubs From The Mighty Two 1974 To 1979) Pressure Sounds *Charlene: Ripoff (LP - Charlene) SharkAttack! Music :JP: "I think that at some stage in their lives they may have heard a New Order record." *DJ Me DJ You: New You (LP - Can You See The Music) Eenie Meenie *Hunches: Explosion (LP - Yes. No. Shut It.) In The Red *Leaves: Hey Joe (LP - Hey Joe) Mira *Klute: P.K.P. (Various EP - Sektor 4) Advanced *Ladytron: Evil (Peel session) *Harco Pront: Justafool (EP - Skifo) Music For Speakers *Seven Hot Air Men: Low Down Rhythm (78) Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Land of Nod: Elevator (LP - Inducing The Sleep Sphere) Ochre *Rolling Stones: Paint It Black (7") Decca *Mieskuoro Huutajat: Paint It Black (Various LP - Painted Black) tUMULt *Extek: Rhythm And Motion (Various EP - Funky Monkeys Volume 2) Primate Endangered Species *Ladytron: USA vs White Noise (Peel session) *Aereogramme: Black Path (LP - Sleep And Release) Chemikal Underground *Tigerstyle: Mitran Di Gal (LP - Virsa) Kismet *Alphabetical Four: When The Moon Goes Down In The Valley Of Time (LP - Complete Recorded Works In Chronological Order 1938 - 1943) Document *Tube Jerk: Dirty Black Discotheque (EP - Shift) Sativae *Flaming Lips: Can't Get You Out Of My Head (LP - Yoshimi Wins: Live Radio Sessions) Warner Bros *Ladytron: Blue Jeans (Peel session) *Moving Fusion: Ghost Lane (LP - The Start Of Something) RAM *Piranhas(2): Isolation (LP - Erotic Grit Movies) In The Red :Starts news jingle by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Ursula 1000: Jackie Go! (LP - Kinda' Kinky) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20030108.mp3 *b) John Peel (Ladytron Session) 08.03.03 (NB Note incorrect file date) ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:02:36, 00:04:17, 00:03:47, 00:04:10 ;Other *b) Session tracks - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *a) mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment